


Ionically Charged

by Plumme



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Electricity, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Yearning, but knowing cant last, dick stepping, wanting something you already have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumme/pseuds/Plumme
Summary: "You don't look anything like me anymore," Repliku told him in that low, intimate voice he only remembered from the sleepovers in Riku's borrowed memories, "Pretty soon we'll hardly be the same person at all.""That doesn't sound like a bad thing to me. We don't have to be the same, you can be special some way else."
Relationships: Riku/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	Ionically Charged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ContagiousParadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContagiousParadise/gifts).



Reality was skewed when they were so close together. Each inch of skin seemed to spark as they touched, the electricity beneath the surface rejecting its inverse, but they had never really been opposites at all had they? They couldn't be, or else it wouldn't hurt to lie in his Original's embrace.

He trailed his fingers over the arm locked tight around his chest, acknowledging the ever present spark plainly. It was always there and it proved to him over and over again that they weren't opposites, that they weren't halves of a single whole. Opposites pulled towards each other like gravity, darkness chasing light in a never ending cycle. The drive to be close was as inescapable as the inevitable merging into one being, but that wasn't what it was like for them at all. They were like magnets turned the wrong side around, everything in them straining to get away despite all the effort in the world to drive them close.

Why else would Riku need to hold him so tight?

His perfect Original kept them so close by strength alone. Thick arms caged around his narrower ribs, hands locked on elbows to keep him in. Riku clung to him with his nose buried in the back of his hair and he clung to him right back.

He held one of Riku’s legs between his own, both of his ankles hooked over each other. He squeezed his thighs around him to keep him from slipping away just like Riku squeezed his arms around him. The sting of proximity shivered at his back, over his middle, between his legs— everywhere that Riku touched him. The nature of this world didn't want them together like this. It didn't want them entangled, cradled, pressed close enough to merge if only their bodies would let them, but they wanted it so they did it anyway.

Or, well, he wanted it. Riku wanted what he wanted out of some guilty regret that he was the one alive out of the two of them. It brought a hollow little smile to his lips, a smile he hid in a kiss and pressed electric against Riku's forearm. He had all the life, all the agency, all the choice between the two of them and still he worked so hard to humor his artificial self.

Repliku couldn't say he'd have done the same in his position. Riku really was the better version of them.

"It's nothing." his Original's murmur was muffled in the length of his hair.

Repliku feigned innocence and squeezed Riku tighter between his thighs. "What's nothing?"

"Being close," Riku clarified, an edge to his tone. He hated when Repliku held him on too high a pedestal and despite their bodies wishing they would snap apart, no one was as in sync with his thoughts as Riku could be. "It's nothing. I could stay like this for hours, I could even sleep if I wanted to."

He snorted in return. "I couldn't, you feel like a battery on my tongue."

Riku hummed in acknowledgment and held him tighter, curling his body around him that much more. He nuzzled into the back of his copy's neck, Repliku tipping his chin down with closed eyes to give him more room. For a moment, just the tip of Riku's nose sent dancing thrills over his skin before his lips followed.

A kiss, lingering, and then hot breath in his hair. "I'm used to the way you feel."

"It must be easy for you to get used to it. I'm not the one who keeps changing."

It was true. They'd been together like this, if they could really call it "together", for a few years at least and though they had been the same when they first met... there was a world of difference now. Repliku had remained the same as the day he was created from the leftover dust his near-Other trailed behind him, but Riku hadn't. He'd grown.

Repliku shifted in his older, stronger arms, Riku giving him the room he needed to snake around to face him. His grip loosened on him just enough to twist, their legs became untangled for mere seconds before they were back on each other again, this time Repliku curling one leg over Riku's hip while Riku entwined his with the other. Just like that, they were facing each other, Repliku's arms locked behind Riku's neck like a brace.

Sometimes, when they moved that quick, it felt like maybe the magnet was on the right side and they'd snapped together because they were meant to, designed to. It was nice to pretend.

"You don't look anything like me anymore," Repliku told him in that low, intimate voice he only remembered from the sleepovers in Riku's borrowed memories, "Pretty soon we'll hardly be the same person at all."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing to me. We don't have to be the same, you can be special some way else."

"Mmn," Repliku hummed, resigned to the loss already. Sooner or later, this indulgence would run out and he was ready for that. Riku couldn't keep catering to his botched copy forever, but it was easy to accept it. After all, there would always be their memories, and for a creature like a replica? What else was there to begin with? "Did batteries really jolt on your tongue like me?" he asked, feeling along the back of Riku's neck.

"You don't remember?"

"No," he whispered, tipping his face upwards. Eyes falling shut and mouth falling opened, he leaned into his blueprint. "Remind me."

Riku met his kiss easily, pushing electricity along his tongue.

Breath hitched in his Repliku's throat. The sparks were always stronger where there was moisture between them. He wished he could melt, could luxuriate in the closeness, but they fought against their nature for every centimeter of contact they kept. Softness wasn't possible for them. Where he wanted to glance his fingers along Riku's beautiful, strong jaw, instead he gripped him with a desperation he barely felt. In his heart was a tenderness born of admiration and respect, but in his hands there was insistence and need.

A need that Riku returned to him in kind. He let go of his grip on his elbows to smooth one hand down the small of his back, forcing him close an inch Repliku hadn't realized was between them. The other twisted in the long hair at the back of Repliku's head directed his movement, Riku tilting his head for him so that he could kiss him deeper.

The discordant buzz, the energy threatening always to split them apart, danced between their tongues and when Riku retreated, Repliku followed. He wasn't ready to give up the thrill jittering up his spine no matter how much it stung, Riku would just have to breathe through his nose until he was finished.

"Too good," Repliku panted against Riku's open lips when he finally allowed them to break apart. "You're too nice to me."

Just a kiss, just one, remind me he told him, but that was never how it stayed. It was a trick, a lure, a trap that Riku willingly stepped into time after time. Always, he let Repliku have whatever he wanted as if he was important enough to cater to. Like he deserved it at a baseline.

As if he could hear the artificial thoughts bouncing through his artificial head, Riku's eyes tightened in that sympathetic, guilty way they did when he looked at Repliku too long. The grip in his hair didn't loosen, he wouldn't dare, he simply stroked where he could reach with his thumb. A single point of gentle contact, belying the simple affection beneath the strain of proximity.

"Someone has to be nice to you," Riku whispered, eyes flicking back and forth between Repliku's with a smile. "You always act like this is so difficult for me, but I'm glad it's me. Even if I have to stretch out all the stiffness after I hold you."

"You work too hard."

Repliku pushed up again, this time applying pressure on Riku's shoulder so he would roll to his back. Leg still wrapped around Riku's hip, Repliku rose up over him like a popup book. He sat up and Riku let him go, his grip moving from his hair to his knee instead where it pressed into the bed next to him. Perched on Riku's lower stomach, hands raking down his muscular body and gathering handfuls of his shirt on the way, Repliku dug his knees into Riku's waist. They needed every hold they could get.

Gentle, always gentle, Riku gazed up at him through the haze of dawning arousal. He'd grown to love having Repliku in his lap, knowing that it was a sign of things to come. "Tonight, do you want me to..." He trailed off, eyes skating over the lines of his suit.

"Mn," Repliku hummed, equal parts permission and acknowledgement, "First let me just..." He used his wads of shirt to push up, baring Riku's midsection, "look."

Touching was hard; it took effort, it took force, but looking? Looking was easy and he could do it all day. Ever helpful, ever sweet, Riku shifted his elbows against his sides to push the body of his jacket out of the way while Repliku drank him in with his eyes.

He was big and broad, his body honed into its strong, muscular shape by all the years of fighting and defending it had performed. Everything about him struck this razor-thin balance between grace and power, from the way the muscles of his throat worked around a swallow to the steady breath beneath his sculpted chest. Everything about him was art that had grown into its own beautiful, dexterous shape to create a sight that simultaneously quickened and melted Repliku's heart all at once.

There was a time when he'd believed this body was his. This is what he would have come to look like if it was.

The white of Riku's shirt stayed bunched up where it was when he let go. Unlike Repliku, it was allowed to lie peacefully against Riku's clavicle.

Their skin fought to keep them apart, and for a moment, Repliku decided to let it. He trailed his fingers over the places his eyes roamed, kept at bay by the same strange resistance that coated Riku all over. Without pressing, without pushing or fighting, he could get close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of him and no farther. He watched the way it held to the shape of him as he ran a palm down the center of Riku's chest, his middle finger resting just a bit lower than the rest where it fit into the dip of his sternum.

It was like massaging the air, an invisible layer that rested above Riku's skin. No matter where he touched, he was kept at bay. Over the plane of his sternum, down the bumps of his abdominals, along the gill-like muscles that flared out along his rib cage, it was all the same; beautiful and just out of reach. All he could feel as he tested the resistance by pressing just over his belly button was the slightest warning shock. It was the same jitter of that same electricity that buzzed everywhere Riku held him.

He tilted his head to one side, eyes heavy lidded as he watched his hands glide over Riku's pale chest in symmetry. "I wish I could have looked like this too," he told him, wistful admiration alight in his downcast eyes.

"It's not so bad that you can't," Riku shrugged, muscles tugging beneath his skin with the movement, "I like that you're small."

Looking up, Repliku found Riku looking over him in just the same way Repliku had been looking over Riku. His eyes drifting in long, lingering pathways along the lines of his arms, chest, waist, hips, Riku was taking it all in. Pride swelled in Repliku's imitated heart and he pushed past the barrier to rub his way up Riku's stomach for real, Riku's eyes darting to the way the ladder of his own abdominals bunched to force him through it. A pointed canine glinted at the edge of Repliku's answering smile. "I like that you're big."

Riku pressed up into his hands as they went, half doing his part to keep contact between them and half because of how much he enjoyed the sensation of electric hands working over him. They each knew what the other liked by virtue of being so much the same, but that similarity served to emphasize the things about them that were different. The deviations between them stood out in stark relief when compared to the sameness on either side. Riku loved being stroked just like Repliku loved being stroked, Riku loved being grabbed just like Repliku loved being grabbed, but Riku loved being indulgent while Repliku loved to be indulged.

Letting him prod and marvel at his large, perfect, older body was just one of the ways Riku obliged him. Up and up, Repliku stroked his palms until they were pressing into the centers of his pectorals before dragging them back down again, goosebumps rising in their paths. Up and down he repeated the motion, devouring the way Riku's real, living body squished under pressure, shivered with his breath, how his pale skin went red under friction. His body didn't do those things, or at least didn't do them right.

He was incomplete, after all. A prototype, a test run, a shoddy first attempt. He wasn't even sure that if he were cut that he would bleed, but Riku... He could feel the throb of his beating heart against his hands. The tips of his claws dug into the red marks he’d left and dragged downwards again.

"Hahh," Riku hissed slow and even, knees spreading behind the replica in his lap.

"I like that you bleed, too." Repliku murmured, transfixed by the lines of red that welled up in their path.

"Careful," Riku reminded but made no move to stop him.

Repliku nodded. "I know." He kept them thin, he kept them small. If Riku bled too much, they would have to stop and take care of it because Riku only used healing items or magic in emergencies. If Repliku wasn't careful, Riku would let him loose, the current between them robbing him of his traction. Without Riku there to stabilize him, he would slip right off of his hips like water off a duck. Riku would move away to clean and bandage his scratches, leaving Repliku without him. He couldn't allow that.

His hands slid outwards instead, anchoring themselves to Riku's hips as he slid backward and off of him. Between Riku's knees, he could rest easy, gravity giving him nowhere to slide off toward. He bowed forward and over him, Riku's hands coming to the back of his head to help force him down as he lapped up one bloody line.

Repliku savored the appreciative hum Riku gave as he enjoyed the zing of Repliku's tongue against his open flesh.

"It's so bizarre watching you like this." Riku propped himself up a little higher on the pillows, pushing the hair out of Repliku's face as he carded his fingers through it. "Seeing your face licking my blood off me."

Repliku knew that he meant the face that had once been his face, Riku's face. He glanced up through his eyelashes and licked his lips. "Funhouse mirror?"

Riku shook his head, mouth slightly parted as he closed his fist in Repliku's hair, keeping his bangs from falling. "Not quite. It's not close enough to be mine anymore, after all. It's more like ... something else."

Something sparked in Repliku's gut, not unlike the enticing shock that met his tongue as he teased at the edge of the barrier. He had a feeling he might know what Riku was getting at and if he was right, he wanted to hear it in Riku’s voice more than anything. "Something that looks like you."

"Yes."

"But isn't you."

"Yes."

"Maybe something ... That was never you."

"No, never."

Riku smiled. Repliku smiled back.

Repliku sat back on his legs. "Something close to you."

Riku sat up to follow him. "Closer than anything else could be."

Repliku leaned back onto his elbows, knees still bent under him. "Sharing experiences no other living creature could hope to understand."

"With an irreplaceable connection," Riku followed him back, walking over him on his hands. They were running out of bed, Repliku's hair dangled off the end.

"The same blood running through their veins."

"Someone nobody else could be."

"What are you saying, Riku?" Repliku asked, chin tilted up, voice coy, and eyes dark.

Riku leaned down until his nose almost brushed Repliku's cheek, a hair's breadth away from activating the barrier. With his voice low and intimate, like he was sharing a secret, Repliku felt his warm breath on his face."I'm saying you're someone just like me, but younger ... You look like you could be my brother."

Repliku's eyes fluttered shut, that spark in his stomach flaring into heat. "You've never had a brother," he teased in mock disbelief as his heartbeat picked up to match. He wanted this, he wanted it so bad it felt like it might turn lethal if he didn't get it.

Riku leaned forward, letting their cheeks come close enough to zing as his mouth in turn came close to Repliku's ear. "I could start having one now," he whispered again. "Think about it. If you were my little brother," Electricity, at Repliku's waist, in the shape of big hands, followed by a powerful shove downwards which knocked Repliku flat. Riku pushed him down into the bed with all of his body weight, lips still buzzing against his ear. " ... Then I could be your big brother Riku."

He tipped his head backwards off the bed with a moan. God, he wanted it, he wanted it so bad, to be anchored to him in a way that didn't rely on his imperfections, on his obsolescence! Maybe it was the tragic nature of being artificial, but Repliku craved true, organic connection and even just the fantasy of being something tied to Riku by flesh and blood had him aching for it.

"I'll be it, I'll be your little brother Riku, I'll do anything," he told him, fingers twisting in the bedding up by his shoulders. Riku's thumbs nearly met where he held him by the waist and that alone had him flushing with heat. "I'll do anything, just touch me."

"How do you want it?" Riku's voice was as rough as his hold on him. It was obvious that he was holding himself back, affected in his own way by how he affected Repliku.

A million and one ideas raced through Repliku's head in the language of feeling and movement, nothing anchored in concrete instruction at all. There were just so many ways to be touched in general, but for them there was an added struggle to stay touching that made things between them even more difficult. Everything between them required such force, and if they weren't careful they could easily take it too far. Dexterity was difficult at best, fine motions impossible, and with the two of them worked up in the same ways like this, neither of them could be trusted to not hurt the other in their passions.

"Whatever you want." As much as he would love to get held down and fucked within an inch of his life, he knew that Riku had different boundaries than he did. Getting handled roughly wasn't a problem for Repliku, but Riku … he valued his cheap, experimental body differently.

"I don't want to hurt you." He didn't like to do it. Luckily, he was as much a strategist as he was a warrior. After a heavy moment of thought while they both intoxicated themselves in the hot air between them, Riku squeezed him around the middle. "I have an idea; get on the ground."

He did not need to be told twice.

Repliku scrambled down the foot of the bed as soon as Riku released him, rolling first onto his side and then allowing the momentum to carry him further, one leg up and over to catch him. Just as quick, Riku slid off from the side and came around to face him, his wide shadow draping over him like a fog, and Repliku caught himself suddenly feeling vulnerable.

He was so big and seeing him all the way upright while he knelt at his feet awaiting further instruction, it just ... Repliku had never felt smaller. Or more aroused. He had to tip his head up to look at him and when he did, he found his beloved salvager wreathed in a halo of light.

"Are you comfortable?" his angelic keeper asked. Repliku nodded, hands clenching on his own knees. "Good. spread your knees for me."

Repliku jumped to comply, leaning back on his hands and giving Riku as much room as he could possibly want. Biting his lip between his teeth, he waited, wondering what this idea Riku had for them was when Riku shifted his weight to one foot and brought the other towards him. Understanding widened his eyes just in time for the rubbery sole of Riku's boot to make contact and then they were rolling up in his head.

"Ahh, R-Riku!" Genius, Riku was a genius, his Original was the smartest, most perfect creature that had ever or would ever exist!

Uninhibited by the barrier, the bottom of his shoe too thick to enact it, Riku could step wherever he wanted and he used that knowledge to give Repliku something of his to rut against. With a grateful sigh, Repliku rocked his hips up to meet him, enjoying the texture of his boot against his clothed but ever growing erection.

Riku let him work himself up, patiently moving against him in the halting little rhythm Repliku had set for himself. Mouth open in sheer delight, Repliku leaned his head back and humped freely until Riku actually applied pressure.

"Stop," he told him, in that dark authoritative voice that sent shivers down his spine and made Repliku's hair stand on end. "Look at you, all hot and bothered on the floor. What were you going to do if I let you continue? Were you just going to dirty yourself up?"

The idea of his own cum soaking through his clothes and globbing to the bottom of Riku's boot spread a heated smile across his face. He nodded enthusiastically up at him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Riku chuckled and shook his head, pulling his foot back after one more shove that nearly had Repliku going cross eyed. "Unbuckle, take yourself out before you make a mess on my shoe."

Repliku scrambled again to follow orders, falling back against the bed as both of his hands shot to his belt to start fumbling. He worked it open with harsh jerks, his stomach flipping somersaults just imagining how it might feel to be stepped on without barriers between them. There were always barriers between them, nothing had ever been easy when they touched, but here, they almost wouldn't have to work at all!

One more jerk and the hidden zipper down the center of his suit was down, his straining cock jutting impudently outward. With it free, Repliku's hands slapped back to the floor behind him as he looked proudly upward again. Look, Riku, look what I've done!

He sucked in a harsh breath, eyes rolling shut, as Riku stepped on him again. He used the toe of his boot to lift him up and lay him flat against his exposed lower belly. The fabric of his suit hadn't resisted any of the pressure, but now that it was gone there was obviously no contest between before and now in terms of texture. He had no idea the bottom of Riku's shoe was so giving! As Riku rocked his foot against him, Repliku could feel every groove and dip of tread with the head of his cock and it drove him wild. It wasn't long before he was helplessly grinding against him again.

Riku grabbed a fierce handful of Repliku's hair and jerked his head back hard enough for his eyes to water. It was only then that he realized he had closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found Riku leaned down towards him with his other hand on his hip, taking him in with flushed amusement. "You seriously like this?"

Cock twitching, hips jerking, Repliku could only pant up at him with a smile as his tears began to stream. "Hg— big brother, yeahah!”

Shocked at hearing Repliku call him that, his foot jerked against him, hard. Repliku's eyes crossed as cum shot over the chest of Repliku's suit, happy sobs following along.

"Hah!" Riku laughed, equal parts delighted and surprised that this experiment of his was such a success. "You're even more of a degenerate than I am!"  
  


All Repliku could do was smile, chest heaving, as his imitation flesh pulsed and oozed as best it could. Riku, perfect, lovely, wonderful Riku kept on moving against him, wiggling his boot gently while Repliku's thighs clenched and unclenched.

"Good?" Riku asked, his natural gentleness rounding the edge off his earlier tone.

Shaking his head in disbelief that he would even need to ask that, Repliku took in a shuddering breath and heaved it out. He guessed he would have to show him he'd enjoyed it. He got his weight back under him properly, Riku following his lead by setting both feet on the ground, and latched his hands onto the belts on Riku's thighs. He'd need the grip to get his face close enough to touch.

"F-fuck," Riku hissed as Repliku forced his tongue against the bulge in his pants, feeling him twitch at his touch. Electricity sparked between them again and Riku, leaned over like him like he had been, shot a hand out to grip the bed to keep himself up. "Ah, Repliku!"

There it was, that little nickname they had come up with for him. Obviously he couldn't keep being Riku after he had met the real thing and realized that what he was didn't even come close, but Riku couldn't stand calling him "Replica" like he had originally been expecting. He had told him that he deserved the name just as much as he did. After all, he had been born wearing it just like Riku had, hadn't he? So they had instead landed on this, this funny little merging of both of the things that made him what he was.

Riku, and a Replica.

"Repliku, fuck!" Riku's fingers twisted back in the hair at the back of his neck in a tight fist.

God, he loved the way Riku pulled on his hair. Repliku only mouthed him harder, using his belt loops to keep him close. He knew how much Riku loved the jolt of Repliku on his cock so he twisted his head to the side and tried his hardest to wrap his lips around it. His clothes wouldn't let him do it and the barrier pushed just as hard as it always did, but all the same he kissed and licked until he was wet down to the skin and the sparks flew between them like lightning every time they touched.

He broke away, smacking his lips just at the edge of the barrier and feeling the buzz settle along the top of his head where Riku was curled forward and over him instead. "Stand up," he told him as his hands scraped along his belt.

As soon as Riku gave him the room and light he needed, Repliku started working on his buckle except it wouldn't work. He kept misjudging the pressure, the barrier displacing his fingers where they tried to reach, he had no leverage from down here! That's when Riku - wonderful, perfect Riku - reached down and did it for him. Eyes hungry, Repliku watched as first his belt and then buttons came roughly undone.

Repliku licked his lips. Riku was just as impatient as he was and somehow that made him content down to his bones to just watch him undress right in front of his eyes. After the buttons, Riku took each overlapping flap in either hand and opened the zipper by simply yanking them apart. Holding his shirt up with one hand, he hooked the thumb of the other under the waistband of his boxer briefs and jerked it down in a zigzag. It was so fast and yet for Repliku, it almost felt like slow motion.

No matter how many times he's seen it, Repliku can't help but be amazed at every aspect of how Riku looks. The hair he had in places Repliku didn't, the chisel of his core that led down to his hips, the thick root of his shaft coming into view, Repliku was transfixed by it all. He couldn't help but feel like the kid he still looked like, holding Riku by the outsides of his thighs with all his might, leaning forward for the surprise in the box to—

Pop!

Spring free.

And there he was, face to face with a thick, dripping cock that Repliku himself would never grow into. With a whine, eyes rolling back and closed, Repliku took the wet tip into his mouth and sucked his way past the barrier that tried to force his jaw wider than it could.

As soon as he had a hold on him, he was filling his mouth with it as much as he could. It was difficult, Riku was so big and keeping contact was hard enough as it was, but Repliku was too hungry to do anything but bob desperately over the first few inches. There was no other choice, not with Riku hot and dripping and right there in front of him like that.

Riku jumped in his mouth and Repliku’s jaw dropped around an appreciative moan, Riku laying electric just above his tongue. It was so difficult to stay close enough to taste but feeling Riku move like that inside of him flushed him with heat. Every bit of strain was worth it for this.

"Fuck," Riku hissed above him, taking himself in hand and forcing the head to press back down onto Repliku's waiting tongue.

Eyes hazy, Repliku just looked up at him to watch his face while he half rubbed half thrusted himself along his tongue. He was flushed, a beautiful reddish color from ear to ear, with his eyebrows drawn together in something that looked like pain. With all the zinging electricity moving between them, Repliku might have believed it was if not for the way he would close his eyes and moan when Repliku moved his tongue against him.

Absolutely smitten, whatever passed for a heart pounding in his chest, Repliku closed his mouth around him again just to see the face Riku made when he did. Like magic, Riku's eyes squeezed shut while his mouth dropped open, a stuttering gasp jerking into his lungs.

Repliku's chest swelled with pride. Poor Riku never seemed to get used to Repliku's ferocity when it came to getting his mouth on him. He always seemed to be taken off guard by how warm, wet, and electric he was behind his teeth. He loved that he could make him feel that way, loved that his half finished, shoddy body could do that for Riku.

"A-ahh-h," the muted, strangled sounds Riku made as Repliku sucked half his cock were an elixir that only left him searching for more. Repliku grabbed each end of Riku's belt and yanked him closer, jamming him so far down his throat he couldn't even moan around him anymore.

Needy hands shot to the back of Repliku's head, Riku taking fistfuls of his hair like his life depended on him finding something to hold onto. Slamming Repliku's head down at the same time as his hips jutted forward, Riku instinctively shoved as deep in Repliku's throat as he could go.

"Ghk!" Repliku gagged, stomach lurching, and stayed where he was.

"Fuck, you feel so—" Riku's cock jumped in his throat, a broken grunt falling from his lips when Repliku's esophagus spasmed again.

For a moment, Repliku saw stars. Everything felt right, from the lightness in his head to the lingering throb between his knees that flared pitifully with every move or sound Riku made. With Riku's hands tearing at his roots, Repliku's nose nestled in Riku's hair, Riku's thick, throbbing cock suffocating him— Everything was perfect. Repliku could spend the rest of his life like that.

Then Riku started to move and all Repliku could do was hold on.

Using the grip on his hair, Riku yanked him back. Tears sprung up again in Repliku's eyes, the sparks mingling with the sting to form a noxious combination that had Repliku's eyes rolling and his brows pulling together. It felt like Riku would pull him all the way off, maybe let him cough and gag a little, but Repliku knew better. Just when it seemed that Riku would pop free, he didn't let him go. Instead, he sucked with all his might, Riku moaning as he reversed direction and slammed back down Repliku's throat.

Then he did it again, and again, and again. Riku pulled on Repliku's hair to meet each thrust with vicious force. The grip on Riku's clothes Repliku had once used to jerk Riku closer became a desperate lifeline as Riku fucked his face like he was a toy to be molded into the shape of Riku's cock.

The tears welled up and over, squeezing out from the edges of Repliku's squeezed eyes. It was wonderful.

There was always a point where Riku couldn't take it anymore. Beneath the caring words and the gentle hands was a raw energy that leaked into everything he did and it was only a matter of time before it took over. The others might not know it was there, but there was no question about it to Repliku. He had seen into his mind and into his heart, his own body having been modeled after him. That unflinching resolve lived in him as well.

Riku was an active participant in his own life; he made things happen the way he wanted them to happen, and whatever goals stuck into his mind were overcome with a single minded determination and relentlessness that made him a terrifying enemy and a lifesaving ally. He was effective. He was stable. He was ruthless when he needed to be.

But in times like these when he lost all that he was except focus? He was relentless. He fucked Repliku's throat like it was all his body was designed to do and Repliku took it because he knew in his heart that his was.

He had been made for Riku to use like this.

It wasn't long until his movements started to lose their rhythm. Or maybe it was, it was hard to tell time when Repliku was living and dying by the drag of Riku's flared cockhead against the back of his throat, but either way Riku started to lose himself a little more. Electricity sparked on every wet surface between them, pain tingled down Repliku's neck as Riku jerked him by his hair, and Riku grunted somewhere above him. It sounded like it hurt him to fuck Repliku's mouth but all the same each thrust felt deeper, stronger, sweeter until they changed altogether.

What started out as rough in the beginning turned brutal. When Repliku managed to open his eyes, he found Riku with his head tipped slightly back with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open in this lax little o. He began to favor the inward push over the outward jerk, holding Repliku still with his entire cock buried in his throat for longer and longer each time and only pulling out enough to slam back in.

When he looked back down, Riku's dark eyes capturing Repliku's as he looked down at his work, Repliku's heart skipped a beat. Two more pushes, three, the two of them watching each other like they're starved for the sight, and then Riku's hips snapped forward and stayed.

"Hahh, fuck," Riku hissed, out of breath, as cum soaked Repliku from the inside out.

Thick, warm fluid first fully coated his throat before splashing back into his mouth, oozing out at the corners of Repliku's lips.

For a moment they just stayed there like that, Repliku fighting not to gag and losing. He was doing his best to swallow around him but it only made Riku shudder and give him more to taste. Thankfully, Riku slowly edged backwards to gently fuck the first half of his cock against Repliku's tongue. The relief of having him out of his throat was palpable and Repliku gratefully started breathing again through his nose.

He was lightheaded, dizzy, his face felt hotter than it had when Riku had him pinned to the ground by his hips, and he had loved every second. Like a good little brother, Repliku stayed where he was, sucking what he could and tonguing the rest.

Spit mixed with the cum in his mouth and dripped out of the edges where they met to join the gooey mess from before. As one, the mixture streamed down Repliku's face like the tears tracked down his cheeks. He was breathing hard through his nose, his hands starting to hurt where they gripped at Riku's belt, but he couldn't move away. Not with Riku like that.

Up and up, there he was, bathed in a glow that came from behind. Tall and beautiful, flushed and gorgeous, he gazed down at him. Breathing hard and glistening, Riku gave him a smile. "I always wanted a little brother."

Repliku closed his eyes and moaned. The vibrations mixed with the electricity and with a shudder, Riku gave him another thick pulse. This one, Repliku carefully kept on his tongue.

Ever the gentleman, Riku let him go when Repliku pulled way. He pet his hair as gently as the barrier would allow as his thick cock slipped out of Repliku's lips, and when Repliku latched onto his wrist, Riku let himself be pulled back around to sit on the bed.

Repliku's eyes were dark as he wiped his mouth off on one wrist and got his shaky legs back under him. He was wonderful, he was so perfect, even just the taste of him in his mouth made Repliku sure that the right one of them had gotten to be real. Crawling up his beautiful, mature body with his own childish imitation made it all the more evident. How could he ever compare?

As he straddled his lap, Riku's thighs were thick and strong between his own. The hands that shot to the backs of his knees and held him steady were the deft hands of a master. The eyes that followed Repliku as he rose above him were his origin and his death and Repliku didn't know how he could ever explain that he loved him for both.

Repliku's stomach tingled a scant quarter of an inch away from Riku's chest before Riku locked his arms behind him and drove them close again. The barrier protested, as it always had, but it was so easy to ignore the jolt when Riku looked the way he did. As Repliku pet the sweaty locks of silver hair away from Riku's face with somehow more and less force than he held in his heart, Riku held his eyes with the same half lidded fervor as before.

This close, he was heartbreakingly beautiful. His skin was perfect, his jaw sharp, every bit of him was sculpted beauty that Repliku couldn't imagine anything hoping to improve upon. He took in his still-flushed cheeks, the glint of moisture that clung to his electric lips, the way his eyes flicked around Repliku's own face as if Riku saw as much to admire in him as he did in Riku.

He was perfect. Simple as that. Repliku needed to show him how perfect he was.

He twisted his head to the side, pulling Riku's head back and thumbing along Riku's lips until he parted it more. All the while Riku watched him. A silent conversation passed between the confused but willing question in Riku's brows and the answering downward glance Repliku gave towards Riku's mouth. Looking down at the white that appeared between Repliku's parted lips, Riku's eyes grew heavy with understanding before they closed in desire. He opened wide to catch the cum Repliku let slide off his tongue.

Drink, Repliku thought, eyes falling closed and hazy with the embers of arousal still twisting at his core.

Sycophantic devotion coursing through his veins, he couldn't help but clutch at Riku's forehead and jaw as he fed Riku's pleasure back to him. A holy sacrament, a divine communion, Riku always gave and gave and gave to him. It was time for Repliku to give back. The last drip fell and Repliku sealed it with a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He wished he could be gentle, he wished he could trail his lips along Riku's skin with the trailing touch of a butterfly's wing. No price would be too high to pay if Repliku's touch could tingle up Riku's spine along the simple thrill of nerves rather than the nerve fraying rejection that buzzed between them even now. Gentleness for them was felt in their reactions rather than their touch.

The kiss Repliku forced against his Original's mouth left a smear of spit and cum in his wake. With a look of rapture pulling at his restful face, Riku darted his tongue out to swipe it up. Pure tenderness.

"How's it taste?" Repliku asked, breathless and hoarse.

Riku swallowed, gasping for breath. His eyes opened one at a time, rolling forward from the back in pure pleasure as he smacked his lips. "Sweeter, now that it's from you."

Repliku's heart thumped in his chest. What he wouldn't give to collapse limp in Riku's arms. "That's how you taste for me every time. Perfect."

The look Riku gave him was indescribable. It was equal parts calm and fiery, intense and level, hungry and sated. Before he knew it, Repliku was on his back and Riku was pressing him down into the mattress, milky tongue in Repliku's mouth.

"Ah! Mn— nn," Repliku hummed, quickly responding. This kiss wasn't like before, this was as close to leisurely, lingering as they could get.

Riku was so much heavier than him that he didn't need to fight the barrier as hard like this. Gravity did much of the work for them, something they relied on when all Repliku wanted was to feel Riku throb and pulse inside of him, but for now they used the comparative ease to hold each other by the face and head, chasing the taste of Riku's cum between them.

"If it's perfect," Riku spoke against his lips in a hushed tone, choking on the intimacy as much as Repliku was, "it's because of you. You make it taste like that." Without another word, another breath, Riku was kissing him again, just as slow. As if coaxing him to savor it.

He was wrong, he was so, so, so wrong, but it was so nice to imagine that Repliku let him get away with it anyway. The idea that Repliku wasn't some bootleg copy of an objectively superior Original but instead a complementary element had him clinging even harder. He was part of a set. Part of a line. Part of a lineage written in the thick taste that clung between their tongues.

He let his arms curl around Riku's neck, holding him close as if their inevitable end was dragging them apart right this second. It wasn't strong enough for his liking. "I like being your brother," Repliku confessed, breathless and warm.

Riku squeezed him tighter. That was just like him, to always be picking up the slack Repliku's pathetic body left behind. "I like you being mine."

If only it were real. "You still think you could sleep like this?" Repliku asked around a kiss.

"Mhm. You're easy for me to touch."

Repliku smiled, eyes jumping back and forth between Riku's from a few inches away. He wondered if Riku really believed the things he said or if he just wanted to make Repliku feel better. Everything Repliku ever asked for, Riku delivered. Sure, he didn't ask for much outside of Riku folding him into his arms, but if left to his own devices, would he reach for Repliku on his own?

Riku freed one arm and wiped his thumb over Repliku's cheeks, clearing away the stubborn, halfway dry tear tracks from before.

What a benevolent, caring gesture. He really thought this could last, didn’t he? Heart aching in his chest, Repliku retracted his arms so he could roll on his side, Riku readily sitting up behind him.

They each took a moment to clean themselves up, Repliku wiping the smeared mess off of his chest and crotch before zipping up while Riku changed his shirt entirely. There was no use trying to save it. Things slid right off of Repliku’s suit, but the woven fabric of Riku’s clothes was entirely different.

The bedding was as soft as it had been when the night began, the pillow beneath Repliku’s head every bit as comfortable as before. Curled on his side, Repliku tensed in preparation as Riku slid up behind him. Like clockwork they entangled themselves just as they had been before, Riku’s arms locking around Repliku’s smaller frame and Repliku’s legs hooking together behind one of Riku’s.

This world didn’t want them together, and Repliku had long since accepted it. It fought them for every inch of contact, every ounce of pleasure, every drop of affection that drifted between them. It robbed them of their gentle touches and lingering caresses. It reduced them to a violent grip neither of them felt for each other in their hearts, but what choice did they have? Everything between them had to be hard and fast or nothing at all.

This world didn’t want them together and sooner or later, Repliku was sure it would drive them apart. The strong arms that kept him close would someday give out, but all the same, Riku held him like he was the thing that was too precious to let slip away.

Repliku’s eyes drifted shut, a sad smile playing at his lips that he hid in a kiss, just as before. Someday this would end, but until that moment, Repliku was happy to act like forever was on their horizon and that he would walk alongside Riku the whole way there. For Riku's sake, he would let them believe it.

It really was nice to pretend, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
